In a conventional user machine, a desktop is usually included therein. The desktop is the fundamental connection of an interface communication among the operation system (OS), webpage applications or any other application software. When different kinds of application programs or operating systems are installed on the user machine, the desktop of the user machine will be filled with many different kinds of icons, such as shortcuts, documents, folders and so on. Therefore, the desktop of the equipment will be confused and disordered. The normal user machine will directly classify and manage the desktop icons on the desktop of the user machine. When there is an operation error, the desktop of the user machine will be damaged and the content of the desktop icons on the user machine will be lost or disordered.